1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to active device array substrate and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device array substrate has a display region and a non-display region. A plurality of pixel units are arranged on the display region in an array, and each of the pixel units includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT. In addition, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed in the display region, and the TFT in each of the pixel units is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line. By contrast, signal lines, source drivers, and gate drivers are disposed in the non-display region.
When an LCD panel displays images, pixels in each row in the display panel are sequentially turned on through the gate drivers, and data voltages provided by the source drivers are correspondingly received by each row of pixels within the turn-on period. As such, liquid crystal molecules in each row of pixels are arranged properly based on the data voltages received by the pixels.
On the other hand, with the improvement of resolution of LCD panel, the number of the gate drivers and the number of the source drivers in the LCD must be increased. Consequently, it leads to the expansion of non-display region (also referred to as a frame).
In current technology, the number of data lines can be reduced by the various collocations of pixel design and driving method, for example, two rows of pixels sharing a data line. And the resulting extra space can be used to dispose the scan signal transmission line in order to meet the demands of narrow frame. In addition, for the increasing of aperture ratio of pixels, the storage capacitor electrode within the pixel would overlap the scan signal transmission line and the data line. However, the storage capacitor electrode massively overlapping the scan signal transmission line or data line would cause the power load of LCD panel increase. Otherwise, if the overlapping area of storage capacitor electrode with the scan signal transmission line or data line is reduced, the aperture ratio would relatively decrease.